


Alikeness

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Hair Dyeing, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Papa Victor, Pup Yuri, Scenting, family au, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Frustrated with always being compared to Viktor, Yuri takes a note from the older skater's book and changes his hair.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Podium Family Fluff [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 46
Kudos: 470





	Alikeness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dramaticdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/gifts).



> Ahhh okay I sort of threw this together and used bits from the fic I deleted but I still really like the concept of Yuri colouring his hair to look like Yuuri, it just makes me so happy inside. This fic was definitely inspired by Dramaticdragon's edits that she does of Yuri with dark hair because oooo the serotonin is UNPARALLELED you guys, seriously. I hope you all are staying healthy and safe. Check out the links on my profile for information and resources about BLM. 
> 
> If you enjoy please consider leaving a kudos and a comment, it means a lot to me! Also if you have any suggestions or requests you can leave them in the comments down below or get ahold of me on either tumblr or instagram. 
> 
> *Just as a reminder, please read the notes on this series before making requests so that you know what I am comfortable writing/not writing, thank you for being respectful of that.

Yuri is having a crisis. It is Viktor’s last season on the ice and the media, plus the ISU itself, seem to be making constant comparisons between the father and son. The comparisons between the two of them had been made even before Yuri debuted in seniors, and had only grown since the assembly of the Katsuki-Nikiforov family. Yuri’s choice of coaches, his costumes, his music, his programs, were all compared to Viktor’s. Sometimes similarities between the father and son were drawn, but other times the two are pitted against one another, with articles detailing why Yuri won’t ever surpass his father. It’s infuriating to the teen. He is both too much like Viktor and not enough like him at the same time.

Yuri doesn’t necessarily hate the comparisons, seeing as that he does look up to Viktor quite a lot. The alpha is a world champion after all, and the best of the best. But Yuri is driven to succeed, he wants to surpass Viktor, and Yuuri too. He wants to carve a path for himself, by himself, through showcasing his own unique skating capabilities. That of course though, is easier said than done. If there is one thing Yuri has learned from his sire about ice skating, it is that surprising one’s audience is of the utmost importance. Without newness and creativity, skaters are forgotten and left behind, stuck in loops of their own design. Yuri doesn’t want to be like that, he is too dynamic to be like that. He is going to surprise his audience this season, one way or another. He has already planned for his free skate program to be dedicated to his new family that he has gained, set to Japanese folk music with a yukata inspired costume to match, but he wants more. He doesn’t want to just surprise the world with what he can do on the ice, he wants to surprise them off the ice too.

That’s when an idea pops into Yuri’s head, he is going to dye his hair.

Yuri’s eyes scan the store shelves, looking for the perfect colour of hair dye. A box down on the bottom shelf catches his eye. There’s something about the concept of colouring his hair for the first time that makes his stomach a little queasy, but he chalks it up to inexperience and excitement rather than nervousness. He pushes that feeling down and grabs two boxes, not sure how much he will need now that his hair has grown to just past his collarbones. Yuri has never drastically altered his appearance before. He has been letting his hair grow out since juniors, but that of course is a slow change over time. Sure he likes to wear flashy costumes and sometimes even makeup on occasion, but the slow growth of both his hair and his body aren’t necessarily what one could call surprising even if he has shot up like a weed since last season.

Yuri strolls through the rest of the aisles leisurely and grabs some snacks. Dying your hair is supposed to be a whole process, right? And it’s not like he would be able to just go out into the kitchen, he wants it to be a surprise after all. He is going to wait until his sire and dam retire to bed for the night, and then sneak into the washroom to do it. He’ll be tired in the morning, but it’ll be worth it. Yuri can already imagine the shocked look on his sire and dam’s faces.

That night Yuuri and Viktor send Yuri off to bed with their usually goodnight hugs and kisses, leaving Yuri to carry out his secret surprise. Yuri pulls the hair dye from his bag and sets to work.

“Crap, okay,” he speaks aloud, looking his reflection in the eye as he stands in front of the mirror. “You can do this. You’re the ice tiger, a little hair dye can’t hurt you. You’re gonna surprise your fans more than Papa ever did,” he tells himself. It’s going to be fine, he is going to look cool and surprise his audience, he is going to surprise his parents. Yuri dons his gloves and gets to work.

It definitely is a process, that is for sure. The dye stings slightly and Yuri accidentally drops some onto his shirt more than a few times, but thankfully he had changed into an old t-shirt he doesn’t wear often enough to care about. The dye is thick and a little bit gloopy, Yuri makes himself laugh as he imagines that he’s putting pudding onto his hair. Jeez, what has he gotten himself into? Once his hair is fully coated in dye he pulls his hair up into a bun on the top of his head as he waits for it to take. He sits on the edge of his bathtub and eats his snacks while watching cat videos on TikTok to pass the time. His scalp tingles a bit but he tells himself that the payoff will be worth it. He peeps his head up every few minutes, looking curiously at his reflection in the mirror with his hair piled on top of his head. He almost doesn’t recognize his reflection and it stirs a sense of excitement in his chest.

Once the dye is washed out and his hair has been blow dried, Yuri can’t help but grin at his reflection in the mirror. He hardly recognizes himself but he looks sharper somehow, his features more refined. His eyes seem lighter and all the more striking, and the paleness of his skin contrasts well with the shade of his new hair colour. He pushes his hair behind his ears and admires himself in the mirror for a moment. Viktor and Yuuri will be stunned, he is sure of that. If Viktor could shock the world by cutting his hair, Yuri could only imagine what kind of boat rocking his own transformation would do. A satisfying feeling washes over Yuri as he continues to look in the mirror. There is something comforting about the way he looks with coloured hair and it sinks with a familiar sort of feeling as if this is how he has always looked. His hair is black. When he looks in the mirror he doesn’t just see Viktor, he sees Yuuri too.

The teenager ties his hair up and pokes his head out of the washroom and into the hallway. It’s dark and he can’t see any light sleeping through the bottom of the door to the master bedroom, meaning that his parents must have finally fallen asleep, or Viktor has, at least. Yuuri tends to be a bit of a night owl, so Yuri tiptoes back into his room quietly to change out of his dye covered clothes. He opts for his usual pajamas, a pair of comfy shorts and a large, oversized sweatshirt. He throws himself on the bed, flopping down dramatically as he lets out a tired sigh. It had taken him nearly two hours to do his hair and it was already late, but he could still feel his body buzzing with excitement. He groaned, he probably wouldn’t be getting much sleep.

He twirls a stray piece of hair in between his two fingers, staring up at it while he lays flat on his back. It still has yet to set in that he has really changed his appearance. He has never done anything so drastic before, at least not when it came to his physical appearance. Sure he could entertain and even surprise his audience and the ISU with his routines, he had even made waves upon winning gold at the Grand Prix Final during his senior debut, but all that had done was further the comparisons drawn between him and his sire. This though, would be from out of left field. And while it hadn’t been Yuri’s original thought, the change may now invite comparisons between himself and his dam. There have always been connections made between him and Viktor, but the idea of being recognized as Yuuri’s son causes a warm feeling to spread through Yuri’s chest. When he looked at himself in the mirror he could see both his parents. It made him feel like he was their own pup, not just adopted. Yuri knows that he is Viktor and Yuuri’s son, and he knows that they love him just as if he was their biological pup, but there is something incredibly soothing about seeing their connection reflected in himself. It satisfies Yuri’s pup-like instincts and he continues to imagine his parent’s reactions as he snuggles under the covers. He pulls his tiger stuffed animal close and breaths in the comforting smell of his sire and dam, who scent the stuffed toy each night for him before bed.

Yuuri and Viktor both nearly jump ten feet in the air when they see Yuri the next morning. Their son looks everything like he usually did except for one glaring difference- his hair. His collarbone length blonde locks have been dyed pitch black and pulled into a messy bun as it usually was when he slept. The teen had padded into the kitchen as if nothing was different and headed straight to the fridge to grab himself a glass of orange juice. The two adults stare at Yuri with wide eyes, blinking rapidly as they try to process the sudden and drastic change in their son’s appearance. When had that even happened? The teen must have snuck out to the corner store sometime last night. It wasn’t like Viktor or Yuuri kept hair dye in the house but the thought of Yuri sneaking out was fleeting compared to their astonishment at how different their pup looked.

“Uh, Yuratchka?” Viktor asks, looking like he had just seen a ghost.

“Mm?” Yuri grunts as he pushes a strand of dark hair out of his eyes.

“Did you um, did you do something to your hair?” The question was redundant and Viktor knows it. Obviously Yuri has done something to his hair, Viktor just isn’t sure why.

There is something in Viktor’s alpha brain that is going a little crazy. Yuri has black hair now, and he looks like Yuuri. He looks like Viktor’s mate and it only reinforces the idea in the skater’s head that Yuri is his and his husband’s actual biological pup. A small rumble emits from Viktor’s chest, an instinctual response that calls his pack to him. Him and his mate have a pup and _their pup looks like them_ , and it makes the alpha in him beam with pride.

“Oh, yeah. I coloured it,” Yuri responds nonchalantly as he hops up to take a seat on one of the barstools at the island, carefully avoiding his parent’s eyes but hoping that they were looking at him. He can feel his hands shaking and his heart pounding. He hopes that they like his new look, he really, really hopes they like it. He hopes they make a comment about him looking like his dam.

“You um, you look like your Mama,” Viktor can’t help but say as he leaned across the island, looking at his pup. _Bingo._

“Do, uh… I do?” Yuri asks, a pink blush spreading across his cheeks as he looks over at his sire expectantly. Yuri is their pup, he is their baby. Viktor and Yuuri have always loved him like he was their own but to actually see that manifest is something entirely new.

The media sometimes jokes that Viktor and Yuri really did look related, with their fair skin and light eyes and high cheekbones, but this is entirely new. Since Yuri’s adoption, Viktor has completely regarded Yuri as his son. It doesn't matter that he is adopted, all that matters is that Yuri is his pup and Viktor has loved Yuri as his own since they had first met all those years ago. Viktor looks over at his son with a careful gaze, there is something about seeing his pup look like Yuuri, look like his mate, that the alpha can’t quite put his finger on. It is like something has fallen into place and his instincts are going wild. Something in his brain clicks, telling him that Yuri has always looked this way.

Viktor nods furiously, Yuuri is still in too much shock to really respond except to let out a hum. Yuuri can not find the words to express his reaction to the sudden change in his pup’s appearance. His brain isn’t even able to string together a coherent thought. All he can think of is that Yuri looks like him. His pup looks like him. His adopted pup? His pup that he had with Viktor and carried and wait, no. But..? His inner omega preens intensely even though he is so confused. He knows Yuri 9s his pup and he adores the teenager, treating him just like he was his biological pup and yet seeing his features reflected back at him has his stomach twisted up in knots and his heart pounding. All he wants to do was scoop Yuri up into his arms and scent the teen. He wants to wrap him up and kiss his head, tuck him away in Yuuri’s nest and snuggle him while Viktor watches over them and keeps them safe. There is something about Yuuri with dark hair that satisfies a deep, innate instinct in Yuuri’s tummy.

“M-mama?” Yuri questions, his question sounding almost like the whine of a needy newborn pup. He wants to make sure his dam likes his hair, he needs Yuuri’s approval. He doesn’t show this side of himself often, especially not to the media, but at home in the safety of their apartment, Yuri isn’t afraid of asking for that reassurance.

Overcome with emotion, Yuuri crosses the kitchen in just a few swift steps and pulls the teen into his arms. “I love it, you look great,” the older omega sighs before placing a kiss to the crown of his son’s head.

Yuri subconsciously melts into his dam’s touch, leaning into the warm contact as a small smile crosses his face. “Did I surprise you?” he asks, looking up at his parents with bright eyes.

“So much,” Viktor smiles, stroking Yuri’s dark hair gently. Yuuri just grins and nuzzles his son once more, happily rubbing his calming, maternal scent onto the boy. The family arrives to practice late that day, Viktor and Yuuri having been too busy cooing over their pup to notice the time. They take turns brushing his hair and kissing his cheeks, ecstatic over Yuri’s surprise. Yuri laps up the attention happily as his parents snuggle him, scenting him until he no longer smells like himself but rather a mix of them two.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not sure how much more of this series I am going to write, but I will try my best to keep it up and running as long as there are still people who enjoy it. I will preface that I am going back to university next week and things will be a little hectic for a while but I will do my best to continue to create and share content.


End file.
